Tickles and Australian Apps
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Short Solangelo Fluffy oneshot. Will is addicted to the Dumb Ways to Die song and Nico somehow ends up on the ceiling.


_**AN: This spiralled out of control. IM SORRY I WILL WRITE A CHRISTMAS FLOWER CROWN I SWEAR. But here, have a random, short Dumb Ways to Die oneshot! I don't even know, Drake killed Nico twice in preposterous ways with Will being cruel so I felt I needed to write a short happy thing to keep people alive so this happened. Yep. Nope, can't do it, I need to babble. Well, today, I had no breakfast and I wasn't hungry at dinner and now my parents are convinced I'm eating rubbish at school. I am not, I'm simply not hungry, more so than normal but when do I ever actually eat a normal amount consistently?! It's not my fault if I see eating as a chore, and cookery today put me off eating for I don't like bolognaise and am not particularly fond of the smell either! Okay, so anyway, I don't actually know why I thought of Dumb Ways to Die *cough* plotting Drake's death *cough* XD Anywho, tell me what you think sorry for babbling though I know none of ya read it but still enjoy tellmewhatyouthink**_

 **Tickles and Australian Apps (I never knew Dumb Ways to Die was Australian)**

"Set fire to your hair, poke a stick at a grizzly bear, eat medicine that's out of date, use your private parts as piranha bait." A rather irritatingly sunny voice sang, further increasing the twitching of Nico's eyebrow as he desperately tried to block out the song and read; this was the sixth time Will had sung it. You'd think Nico would be happy to spend the day with his boyfriend, but unfortunately that was not the case, Nico was, in actual fact, frustrated to the point of spending the day in the Underworld. All because of that dam song. Why would a doctor even sing that song and like the game it went with?! It goes against what their job description surely! Regardless though, Will was singing that song and it was driving him insane.

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die, dumb ways to di-ie-ie, so many dumb ways to die!" Will sang happily as Nico grew increasingly irritated. Nico knew a very dumb way to die, being strangled by your boyfriend for singing the dumb ways to die song. That would be a very dumb way to die indeed, and Will was extremely close to having that very dumb death.

"Get your toast out with a fork, do your own electrical work, teach yourself how to fly, eat a two-week-old un-refrigerated pie." It was never ending. Nico was beginning to think he'd died and ended up in the Fields of Punishment, as impossible as that sounded. And the ways of death were entirely stupid, living up to the name at least. It was unfortunate that-

"Hey Neeks! Have people actually died like setting fire to your hair and all that?" Will asked as he flounced backwards onto the bed on which Nico was trying to read on, seemingly giving up on the singing.

There were several things Nico wanted to do when Will stopped singing, one being shouting hallelujah to the Gods. Unfortunately, Nico was unable to do that or any other option for his focus was solely on the fact that when Will flopped down onto the mattress, he was flung into the air, letting out a high pitched sound of surprise.

"Now that'd be a dumb way to die..." Will said oh so sympathetically as he simply stared in awe, fascination and confusion at Nico, who currently had his arms and legs wrapped tight around his ceiling fan. He glared, eyes narrowing and made absolutely no noise, Will, on the other hand burst out laughing.

"I'll show you a dumb way to die in a minute." Nico muttered as he lowered himself carefully from where he hung. But, there was one issue, though his arms were straight and his body unfolded, his feet were still quite a way away from the floor. In other words, he was too short. Typical.

After this realisation, Nico's eyebrows crashed down in a very unamused expression. His mood increased in such a way when the fan started slowly spinning and he found Will curled up on the floor, beating his fist against it as laughter shaked his body and tears streamed down his face.

"I hate you." Nico worsened his glare as Will managed to crawl to his knees. As Will stood, Nico was immediately filled with a sense of dread and foreboding. And a fraction of a second before it happened, Nico's eyes widened in both alarm and realisation. Surely Will wouldn't torture him in such a way.

Unfortunately he did.

Anyone who walked past the Hades cabin would've been confused to hear unfamiliar giggling and laughter seeping through the cracks to the outside world, if curious enough, they may've looked through the window to see, much to their great surprise, that the laughter came from the Nico himself as he clutched the ceiling fan above while Will mercilessly tickled his sides.

 _ **AN: See, spiralled outta control. Tell me what you think of this short little fluff oneshot! Cya later!**_

 _ **~Jojo, I AM THE SOLANGELO QUEEN AND FI, THERE IS NO SOLANGELO GODDESS BUT YOU CAN BE CO QUEEN WITH ME SINCE LATINO STEPPED DOWN IF YA WANT.**_


End file.
